Jamez "Peaz" Data (RP)
A complicated man with a complicated history, Jamez "Peaz" Data, is a Saiyan hybrid. While his origin and age is unknown, rumors have it that he simply appeared one day. While he was an optimistic, somewhat awkward person at the beginning, his experiences shaped him into someone not afraid to do sacrifices if it was for the greater good. Personality Jamez was originally a very brash individual. He was full of confidence, and quite cocky. He'd be quick to elevate and point out his strengths, slandering the opponents weakness. Being on the recieving end of the curb-stomp battle against the Paradox changed all that. Not only did it break him physically, but it left him emotionally scarred as well, but filled with a sense of determination, anger and responsibility. He seemingly had learnt nothing from his battles, as he considered himself above everyone, and even the laws of time at one point. That didn't mean he couldn't be kind, however. His kindness shone through many times. He may have been confident to the point of hybris, but his responsibility always made him do "the right thing" in the end. A change in his personality was finally noticed when Vegitax ripped his soul out, leaving him a cold, distant husk of what he used to be, losing any compassion and morality he had left. When he triumphed over Vegitax and got his soul back, his personality had melded into a quite complex mess. He was distant, hard to reach, even cold and bitter. He had mood swings, as he could also flame up very easily, but he seemed to always default to being a dick. Gone was the youths overconfidence, in place a very cold individual. It took time, but eventually, he regained kindness, warmth, empathy, all the good qualities a man could possess. Jamez kindness now shone through once more when needed, showing a friendly, mellow individual, reassuring people even in times of crisis with a smile. After breaking free from Universe One, he hadn't changed too much. Notable differences was though that his aloofness had been replaced with a fierceness, almost a constant-tense feeling that was prominent. As he looked older, his views had also changed, finding certain things and people bothersome and tiring to deal with. Underneath, though, there was an even more humble and kinder person than before. Appearance When James was young, he wore a purple trenchcoat over a brown jumper. He wore black pants and red shoes. His hair was long, with two strands sticking up, having a purple-pinkish shine with them. His eyes were green. Since his parents and his world's death, he was left alone to fight The Paradox. It was a losing fight, however, and he was scarred terribly, but left with a revelation and a new power. Time traveling. He quickly disguised himself as a traveler and went back in time. After some years, his hair now was shorter, had a blueish tint and he wore a simple black robe and black clothing with golden detailing. His face had changed a lot, with the right side covered in a teal-coloured metal-like material. His right eye had a Mangekyou Nijigan, a golden coloured iris with a pattern in the middle. His left eye was a purple coloured spiral eye, which was used for analysing his surroundings and opponents, scanning them in his database for useful information. After escaping Universe One, his appearance had changed drastically. His hair was now almost completely white. The metal was gone, as was the scars, in their place were wrinkles. His eyes were now grey with black pupils. He now wore a black coat with a high collar, a black long-sleeved shirt, with a white shirt underneath, along with a belt and black pants. He finished this outfit with ankle-high boots, which were sturdy and heavy. Biography Early Life Jamez was born in a pocket universe, sometime after the main universe had been created. He grew up in stable conditions, with a loving family, and friends. When he was twenty, however, an enity calling itself The Paradox massacred the pocket universe and it's inhabitants. With his family and friends dead before his eyes, he desperately tried to fight The Paradox, but lost. While The Paradox thought he killed him, Jamez somehow escaped the pocket universe, incredibly hurt. He drifted towards a nearby planet, and lost consciousness as he landed on it. The "Peaz"bringer (ongoing) He had crashed on the planet of Jikoro, a technologically advanced planet, ahead of it's time. Brought to a hospital with the help of some kind strangers, he was outfitted with cybernetic implants, covering a majority of his body and the right side of his face. This augumented his abilities, as he was able to do many kinds of superhuman feats. Although the scars could not vanish, he didn't think too much of it, thanking all the people for what they have done for him. As a parting gift, he was given a sword with an electrical blade, a so called shock blade, which he made good use of. Leaving the planet, he flew into space, deciding to get strong in order to defeat The Paradox. The Lookout Mere moments after the Lookout had been created, Jamez arrived. He found himself thinking that he would be able to relax and settled down on a piece of land he had found, which was secluded. He followed world events, and tried his best to remain hidden, but one day, he decided he needed to go out and make a move and get himself involved in events. Post-Timeskip After the timeskip, he returned to Lookout, having gained stronger abiities. He decided to return to his daily life, and was seen reuniting with the Lookout Crew. He was fine-tuning his abilities in preparation for his fight with The Paradox. However, he still needed some final practice, and achieved perfection (And a new transformation) by sparring with his friends. Future Jamez soon decided to train Majin Man, and trained him for a while, before he left on his own accord. However, he soon encountered his other timeline counterpart, the Jamez who never encountered Paradox. [ ] Due to rifts in the universe, parts of different timelines and universes began leaking through. One such example was his clone, Zeap, who had become his own universe's equivalent to The Paradox, leaving Jamez no other choice than to fight him. Vegitax Jamez fought Vegitax and after a long time, Vegitax pulled out his soul, rendering Jamez to lose all compassion towards allies and becoming more of an anti-hero. However, Jamez managed to unlock his Infinity Mangekyo Niijigan, amplifying his time powers. As of now, Jamez got his soul back, returning him to the old warming self. Death and Revival Some years after he got his soul back, he found himself in a battle against a mysterious foe known as "A Adz Tam Pa Jeez". After a long and intensive battle, Jamez found himself losing, and after letting his guard down momentarily, was struck down and killed. However, this proved not to be the end of Jamez. Somehow, instead of killing him fully, his mind was trapped between different time-dimensions. Desperatly trying to find a way out, he at last, 4 years later managed to escape, being revived in the process. ------ The dissapearance of Peaz (ongoing) The 7th of August year 1052, Jamez vanished without a trace, nowhere and nowhen to be found. It turned out that he had traveled to another universe, the first universe, Universe One, where he remained for 60 years. For Jamez, however, he spent little over 5000 years in there, with at least 500 of those spent in a war. Return Battle of the Ages One of Jamez first fights pitted him against the Omega Saiyan, Vokan. Vokan was a quite well-known name in the future, conqueror of many galaxies. While it at first seemed that Jamez only wanted to test his strength for petty reasons, it turned out that Jamez had two ulterior motives, the first being to try and stop an nameless evil that would soon appear, and the other was to free Vokan's territory from his reign, because of 's suffering at his hands. It was a fierce fight, that went on for one and a half day, with the Dimensional Vortex falling apart, culminating in an very anti-climatic fashion, with Jamez walking away and claiming Vokan's territory for himself, effectively winning the battle. Aftermath Even after the end, Jamez adventures didn't stop. At some point, he encountered Nikad and Michael Iron. Weapons Zanpakuto Jamez's Zanpakuto is different from other's Zanpakuto. His Zanpakuto is characterized by its distinctive appearance: a curved, slender, single-edged blade, a squared guard, and a long hilt. It is quite peculiar, as the weapon itself is made of Ice. When Jamez focuses his powers, the blade will have electricity sprouting from it. Gura Gura no Mi Jamez has the abilities to shatter the air, or warp it aswell as creating powerful Earth Quakes, using only his fists. Releases Lava Release is an advanced nature technique that combines fire and earth-based energy to create lava and related substances that can serve multi-faceted purposes. Forms * When Jamez use it, it takes its most commonly known form of molten rock. * When Jamez is in cold rage, it is used in the form of molten rock, though seemingly more viscous than usual. * It also has a defensive ability, showing as he was able to create a lava armour and use lava as a shield. Lightning Release Blue-Gray Lightning ''is a unique form of Lightning Release utilised only by Jamez. Not much is known about it but as the name suggests, the lightning produced by this ability's techniques is blue-grey in colour. Lightning Release is Jamez primary ability, gained after his fight with The Paradox. It gave him powers through the neuro-electric energy of others. With Lightning, Jamez is able to channel electricity in and out of his body, which Jamez makes use of both as a weapon, and as his way of recovering from injuries. Lightning's by-product ability is Electromagnetism as Jamez often uses that power as well. With lightning, Jamez is able to fire a bolt of lightning from out of his hand, which is his primary method of attacking. There are two variations of this attack: Overload Burst: A last ditch attempt, Jamez is able to concentrate a massive amount of energy into a single bolt, creating a surface of static that chains off to multiple enemies, or a single target once the bolt is fired. The primary target will be routed with the first bolt, while the surrounding targets will get picked off by the static created after the bolt is fired. Precision: Jamez is able to accurately aim a lightning bolt as his surroundings slow down, enabling him to focus more on aiming. Once he has selected a target, Jamez is able to fire a more powerful bolt of lightning. Eventually, Jamez can shape his lightning into numerous weapons, such as Rockets, Grenades, Shock Waves, Blasts or just summon the lightning from the sky, firing of a huge ammount of raw power. Transformations Here's a list of Jamez's different transformations. *Super Saiyan, and later on, Full-Power Super Saiyan: His appearance changes. He gains a golden aura, his hair turns into a golden color, and it becomes more spikey. While he usually had a wild bloodlust as a SSJ, he eventually calmed down, becoming a FPSSJ, when he became quite calm. *Super Saiyan 2 (Full-Power Super Saiyan 2): He gains the characteristic one lock of hair down only as a SSJ2, and upon becoming a FPSSJ2, his appearance didn't change too much. *Super Saiyan 3 (Full-Power Super Saiyan 3): His power increases immensly in this form, and so does his appearance. His hair reaches down to his back, his eyebrows vanishes and his voice deepens somewhat. Upon mastering the Full Power SSJ3, Jamez's voice deepened even further. *Super Saiyan 4 (Full-Power Super Saiyan 3): It took him the longest time to reach it, but Jamez eventually achieved Super Saiyan 4. While his voice isn't as deep as a FPSSJ3, it is still deep, and it is much more of a growl. Jamez also gains dark red fur over his torso, his hair is slightly shorter than a SSJ3, with his eyes now being underlined with red. His eyes are a piercing golden yellow now. * *Optimal Super Saiyan *Thunder Saiyan *Crimson Saiyan (As soon as I finish that page, that is) *Supreme Super Saiyan. Relationships Abilities Being a Saiyan hybrid, James has several abilities and attacks. Physical Attacks: *'You won't be so cocky once you find my shoe in your face! - Basically an attack where James punches his opponent, knocking the air out of him, and then kicks his opponent in the face. *'I'll time-travel you back to a kiddo! '- As the title says, James grabs his opponent and warps time so that his opponent turns temporarily into a kid. The drawback with this is that James also turns into a kid. (However, after the timeskip he managed to overcome that drawback.) *'Welcome to the world of sh!t. '- A powerful barrage of kicks and punches which paralyses his opponent, leading to James kicking them, breaking their bones. *'Paradise will never come - ' James stops and waves at his opponent, distracting them just enough to catch them off guard with a slap across the face. He proceeds to grab his opponent's arm, throwing him brutally onto the ground. *'BACKFLIP! '- An oddly powerful Backflip. It is used sometimes to break tension, which, in that case, you fail doing the backflip, landing on your back or stomach. Energy Attacks: *: James can create dopplegangers, or copies of himself that provide excellent distraction, but they dissapear when they are damaged. He can create explosive versions of them, like the Ghost Kamikaze attack. *'Ki blast: '''The most basic form of blast attacks. They are Ice Blue. *'Ki Barrage Attack: James fires multiple ki attacks at his opponents. They can be compressed into one huge blast, where James finishes the giant blast with a single blast, creating a huge explosion. *'Chilla Gun': James raises his right arm (or left) and charges a huge concentration of ki, similar to the Kamehameha. It is shown that he can control the blast. *'Full Power Energy Blast': James fires a small blast of concentrated energy. *BluGrey-Lightning *Lightning Armor Time Mainpulation Prior to his dissapearance into Universe One, Jamez was skilled when it came to art, with his manipulation of it very advanced. He refused to use his abilities in a fight, as it would be unfair towards the opponents, but eventually he didn't shy away from using it. His manipulation of time is one of the reasons his age is very hard to pin-point, as he has jumped into the past, leapt into the future, and everything in between. However, when confronted with other people or deities that also mastered the aspect of time, he had to rely on his own skills. After his return, Jamez is now one of the best, if not the best time-wielders in the universe. His knowledge and skills had sky-rocketed, unpararelled compared to even other time deities. He now wields time itself as a weapon in combat against everyone, though not in the usual sense. While he can freeze time on a whim, he much prefers direct manipulation of his opponent, as for example, one of his earliest attacks, the Reset, which involves reverting the age of his opponents back into children, infants even. He has sometimes been using the opposite, the Age Accelerator, aging them into decrepit, crippled old men and women. This is very useful against immortal people, as while they can't die, they are too weakened to do anything against Jamez. His time-manipulation was so great that he even affected people that had immunity to the winds of time, managing to age Vokan's left hand into that of an old man. He can shape time as he wishes. For example, he coats his sword in time energy, and when he slices, a razor wind not only damages anything in his path, it also quickly accelerates the state of whatever is infront of it, rapidly making entire forests decay, buildings collapse and even kill people. A time blast is also one of Jamez favourites, firing off time energy infused with some ki, with alternating effects. He has only used the full extent of his powers once. While fighting the rogue God of Time of Universe Five, Jamez wound up freezing time and using a time lock, meaning that not even other time-travelers/manipulators could move or affect time in any way. Abilities: *Expertise hand-to-hand combat *Superhuman strength, speed, agility, stamina and ki *Excellent swordmanship *Combat *Being able to quickly travel across metal surfaces *Gura Gura no Mi abilities: being able to create cracks in the air, as well as creating Earth Quakes. *Ki Sense *Flight *Lightning Control: James can summon lightning from the sky, a devastating weapon. *Nijiigan: After his fight with Vegitax, Jamez lost his soul but gained Niijigan. As of now, he has Mangekyo Niijigan and Infinity Mangekyo Niijigan, amplifying his powers. Trivia *James is able to cause tremors to the ground by slamming his fist down to the ground. *James also have an improved physical resistance, being able to take bullets without even flinching. James was also able to use Teleportation, which improved his mobility greatly. *A part of James body have been reconstructed with cybernetic parts, most noticeable on his chest and right arm, as well as little of his face. This can be one of the sources for his amplified powers. *He has excellent swordmanship abillities, as he is able to wield his Zanpakuto perfectly. *He developed the Gura Gura no Mi ability, which allows him to create cracks in the air, and causing terrible earthquakes. *He can control and travel in time perfectly. He can also travel through dimensions. However, he has only used it once, during his most desperate hour, where death lured. He still has that power, and has yet to be seen using it again. *Ever since the timeskip, his eyes glow dark green, but has a very dark purple iris. This has granted him the ability to see who is friend and foe, as well as the ability of ecolocation, although with his eyes. *He can use his time abilities in battle, but he thinks it's unfair for his opponents, unless they control time. *He has a hard time naming his attacks. *Jamez has a car, but he rarely uses it. He has been shown to use it once when his soul was ripped out and he became evil. Since he is now good, he has stopped using it until further notice. Quotes Theme Song Jamez theme is Silent Melody. Gallery James_Data.png| before he got trapped in Universe 1 render full body post timeskip.png|A full body picture of before getting trapped in Universe 1. Serious_.png| being dead serious. Young_.png|A young James._Protecting.png| showing his good side and protects a civilian from a violent man. Rage.png| summoning lightning from the sky.J James.png|Super Saiyan . Mah ride.jpg| car. Sharingan.png| Mangekyo Niijigan. Other sharingan.png| Infinity Mangekyo Niijigan. Sword.png| Sword. File:_emerges.png| returning to the universe. Category:Page added by Saints'Hoodie Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Hybrid Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles